It's Never The End
by alyssa90
Summary: Based just after Sam was relieved of command of Atlantis. Usual disclaimer, i dont own anything etc... Please give me feedback, every suggestion will help me make it better. It's a work in progress, but hard to find a lot of time as i work full time and then some!
1. A new mission

Samantha Carter had just been relieved of Command of Atlantis by Robert Woolsey. She wasn't too happy about it

considering who she was told was taking over the command. The man himself, Woolsey. 5 minutes had passed since she

was told the news and she was still stood in the same spot dumbfounded.

Shaking her head she began to pack her belongings from her office, occasionally reminiscing in her mind the memories

that some of the objects conjured up; pictures of SG1 with the late General Hammond, of her mother, and looked over

to the picture of her late father Jacob Carter and remembered something he had told her when he was on his death bed.

'Dont let rules stand in your way.' It took her a while to realise what he had meant, but she was dead certain that she

wasnt going to let anything else come between her and happiness. Or her and the man she loved more than life itself. It

was time to make the recurring vivid dreams she had about him a reality.

Woolsey stood in the doorway as she was packing, taking in the views of his new office. She knew he was looking at her,

but not once did she break focus and she continued to pack her belongings. She could feel his cold, scrutinizing stare

from behind her.

'Why do you insist on overseeing me packing my bags Woolsey? Just another way of gloating is it?! I mean, how many

times is it now that you've managed to screw us over?'

'Sam it's not like that let me assure you. It-'

'Oh really?! Well tell me how it is then 'Bob'. Do you really know what you're facing out there? These threats can't be

diffused by way of politics and and diplomacy! Have you any idea how much responsibility this is? Keeping these men

and women safe? Keeping The whole of Earth safe? Are you really ready to take on that responsibility without any real

knowledge? And don't give that bullshit about how you've read all the mission reports I've heard it all before. You'll

never know what its like until you've been out there yourself in the heat of the battle to fully understand the dangers

that we have to control. So I hope you're ready Woolsey, because this is a far cry from sitting a cosy office drinking

coffee and negotiating with the IOA and the NID.'

Woolsey was taken back by her comments. She didn't care anymore. She'd been screwed over so many times over the

years from various organizations and military leaders she had almost become bulletproof, so to speak. She pushed her

way past him and politely glanced at the passers by. Colonel Sheppard came around the corner, nearly bumping

shoulders with her. He could tell by the way she didn't even look up at him that something was wrong. He ran to catch

up with her, grabbing her arm to get her attention. John could definately tell there was something wrong, she had that

clenched jaw that only happened when someone had really pissed her off.

'What's up Sam?'

She looked up and sighed. 'I've just been relieved of command. I'm on my way to my quarters to pack up my things so I

can get back to Earth as soon as possible. I've got some business there anyway.' She mustered up a little smile. 'Dont

worry about me John, I'll be fine. I'll just grab my things and then I'll come and say my goodbyes to everyone.'. John

smiled and nodded. She continued through the corridors and headed to her quarters. She flopped on the bed and closed

her eyes. She was having mixed emotions about leaving Atlantis. She had loved having her own command, taking on

such a big responsibility. But she also missed having her friends and some familiarity was going to be a strange

transition but she knew she could adjust easily. She always did. She opened the door to her quarters and walked slowly

through towards her bed. Setting down the box she was carrying she flopped backwards onto the bed. The next thing to

do was to form a plan to get the man of her dreams. _This is going to be a very, very long day Samantha.  
_

The time had come for Lt Colonel Samantha Carter to depart from Atlantis and return to Earth to restart her life. And

maybe, she thought, just maybe she might be able to finally find the happiness and love she had been missing since her

relationship with Pete. She knew it would never had worked out. She knew this because the only reason she tolerated it

for so long was because she thought she could get over the one person she couldn't have. It tore her apart to know that

she was lusting for someting she knew was out of reach, hurting someone else in the process but still striving to get to

the goal. She decided that now she was going to go for it and tell him how she really felt, and had felt for so long.

She entered the gate room and looked up to find the whole of the base, civilian and staff lined up to wave her good bye.

As she said her goodbyes and smiled gently at the people she had just become to know as her third family; the second

obviously being Teal'c, Daniel and Jack O'Neill, she started to tear up. Tayla stepped in fornt of her and hugged her.'We

are all going to miss you Samantha.'

'Thanks Tayla I'm going to really miss all of you! It's been such a pleasure. I'm just sorry that I wont be here to see

Rodney fight with Zalenka anymore!' Tayla laughed and hugged her friend again. 'Goodbye, dont be a stranger ok?' Sam

nodded. She stepped forward, sighed and walked through the gate. As she looked up, she stood agasp. There he was.

Stood at the end of the ramp in his dress uniform waiting for her. For her. Her wide smile was hardly subtle and it was

blatantly obvious to everyone in the gate room that the chemistry between these two was still as strong as the metal the

gate was made from. She made her way down the ramp and stood directly infront of him. Her heart was beating so hard

she thought it might just burst out of her chest. She looked at him taking in every detail.

Samantha loved his eyes. They were the most beautiful dark brown eyes she had ever seen. They had seen so much. In

the reflection of them she could see memories of everything that they had accomplished and experienced in the 9 years

they had served together. They had been through so many things together, both good and bad that she was able to

predict everything that he was going to do by his body language alone. The things they had achieved; saving lives, the

Earth, the galaxy, saving each other. In a strange way she particularly loved when they were stranded in Antartica,

combining body heat just to survive. She shivered at the very thought of being able to sleep next to him in the comfort

of his soft embrace. Oh how she wanted to experience that again, just minus the freezing conditions they had found

themselves in on that particular mission.

'Sir, I didnt expect to see you...what are you doing here?'

He sniggered and smiled that mischievious grin she had always loved.'Drop the sir Sam. I've come here to do something

that I should have done a long time ago. Come here' he said opening his arms up for a hug. Sam grinned and put her

arms around his shoulders and snuggled her face against his neck. And with that, the whole of the gate room and control

room started an applause. They never stopped, he held her round the waist and swayed her side to side for what felt like

a lifetime. She hoped this moment would never end. As she breathed in she caught a whiff of that aftershave he tended

to wear for formal occasions, it always sent tingles through her body and made her go weak at the knees._ 'Why did he _

_have to wear this aftershave?!' He must have noticed the effect it has on me by now!'. _He pushed back and looked into

her soft blue eyes.

'Let's get out of here.'

He guided her by the small of her back the entire time they walked through the corridors to the lift. Not once did his

hand leave that spot. She was surprised how tender a touch he had when not brandishing a P90. She hadnt stop smiling

since she saw him in the gate room. So much so that her jaw was starting to ache. She'd dreamt about this so many

times she actually wondered if she was asleep. She also wondered where they were going from here. Sam knew that

Jack would want to take her somewhere quiet so they could be alone. She decided it was time to heed her fathers advice

for once in her life and she was going to see it through. She would be happy, even if she had to die trying.

'So where are going, Jack.' He pushed her chin up with his finger.

'Away. It's time we took a little vacation dont ya think?'

'The cabin?!' she said ecstatically. He laughed and nodded. 'Yep.' She flung herself around him. He picked her up and

swung her around.

'Lets go get your stuff and head out eh?' All she could muster up for a reply was a quaint squeal. They got in his SUV

and headed for Sams house to pick up some fresh clothes.


	2. The time is now

The drive to the Cabin was a long one. They didnt really say much to each other throughout the journey. The way they

were looking at each other spoke volumes alone. Sam was resting her head on her arm propped up on the window,

allowing the wind to blow softly through her hair. She was taking in the views of the forrest, the trees on the hills, and

glancing back at Jack every so often smiling widely at him.

'Its beautiful Jack, I can definately see why you love spending time here, I'm just sad we didnt do this years ago when

you kept telling me to get away from my desk!' she giggled. He laughed and threw his head back, putting his hand on

her thigh, patting it gently. She put her hand underneath his and entwined their fingers. His hands were a little rough to

the touch, but she loved the way they caressed her own. He pulled her hand up and planted a kiss on her wrist. Another

tingle went down her spine. She could only imagine what she would be like when they would make love. She longed for

that moment, but she didnt want to rush things. She'd waited for 9 years, she figured she could wait a little while longer.

She wanted to cherish every single second of this. Getting to know this man in a way that was never possible when he

was her commanding officer.

She cleared her throat 'So, how long are we off the cabin Jack?'

'About 2 minutes, its not much longer.' Sam smiled. She couldn't wait to kick her shoes off and look around. Her mind

wandered back to the moment she stepped through the gate when he was standing waiting for her to emerge and

smiled. That was a moment she would never ever forget. No man had ever made her feel like this. She felt completely

calm and stress free every time she was in his company. It was the one thing that kept her sane, just thinking about him

when he wasnt there relaxed her after a hard days work.

'We're here Sam,' Her mouth opened in awe. It was so beautiful, all the trees and the lake, the sounds of the nature. It

was so picturesque. And so quiet. So remote. So secluded.

'This is amazing Jack, its just, breathtaking,'

'Lets take a walk inside shall we, I'll give you the guided tour' he smiled and put his arm around her waist. 'I'll just get

the bags, you wanna unlock the door?' She nodded and went on ahead. She unlocked the door and closed her eyes

before pushing the door open and stepping inside. She opened them slowly and looked in front of her. She opened her

mouth to speak but no words would come out. It was just as she imagined it would be. It was perfect. 3 couches

surrounded a fireplace, with a tv mounted above it. Sam imagined him watching the simpsons in the evening with a

beer, which mustered up a chuckle. She looked around towards the kitchen. It was spacious even with a dining table in

it. It looked like a country style kitchen. Looking up at the roof, it was white with dark brown varnished beams. She

thought it was beautiful it reminded her of a victorian cottage.

Jack put the bags down gently and leaned against the door frame watching her look around. He slowly walked up behind

her and put his hands around her waist, hugging her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled

widely. 'It's breathtaking Jack, it's just- wow' He laughed. 'It is isn't it. I'm glad you like it. I think you're going to have

to get used to it because we are going to be spending a lot of weekends here.'

She tilted her head towards his rested it, putting her arms on top of his. He squeezed her tighter. 'Come on, let me give

you a tour.' He slid his fingers in between hers and led her round the house, showing her various rooms. He got to the

bedroom door, put his hand on the handle, but hesitated to open it. 'Now dont get an ideas' She laughed and squeezed

his hands tighter. Upon opening the door, he let her enter first. She was in heaven. The room was massive, with a

kingsized bed in the middle of the room, and a table on either side of the bed. It was only painted white, but the beams

in the ceiling gave the room enough character. There was pictures dotted randomly on the walls, most of them of his late

son Charlie, who accidentally shot himself with Jacks gun. He had never gotten over his guilt, and Sam knew not to talk

about it. As she looked to her left, she noticed there were french doors leading to a balconette above the back of the

cabin, with the view of the lake, which she was always reminded of there being no fish in it.

'Jack it's just so perfect! It's just like a hotel, it's just amazing!' Jack smiled and chuckled. 'Yeah it is isnt it. It's nice to

come down here after a bad one off world. It completely destresses you, after a bit of fishing, for, well -no...fish...' She

laughed and put her hand on his cheek. 'Shall we get unpacked then?' She nodded and followed him back to he hall to

get the bags. She went to grab her bag, and he pushed her hand away gently. 'Sam, I am a gentlemen, I'll get the bags.

You go make yourself comfortable I'll sort this out.'

'I might take a bath then and freshen up if thats ok?'

'You dont have to ask Sam, go relax. I'll sort the finer details out.' Sam nodded and headed to the bathroom. She walked

in to a double bath, with towels set out and scented candles on the side. She chuckled quietly. _'Looks like someone has _

_been planning this!'  
_

She pulled her vest over her head, and slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, throwing her head back and rubbing

the side of her neck. Releasing the clasp of her bra, she let it fall to the floor and slid her hands down to her waist,

secretly imagining that it was Jacks hands on her body and not her own. She unfastened her shorts and stepped out of

them. She looked in the mirror at herself, in just her lingerie. Her body was toned and slender, but with subtle curves.

She took her hair out of the clip she was wearing as she ran the bath. She was debating whether to call Jack in so he

could see her naked body and get in the bath with her. Fuck it, she was going for it. She slowly unlocked the door and

used her military tactics to sneak into the living room where he was sitting with a beer and surprise him. She hid behind

the wall and popped her head round along with her hand.

'Jack?' He looked round and stood up to walk towards her. She stood out from the wall with a enticing smile on her lips.

Jack stood still taken back by the sight infront of him. His jaw literally dropped. 'You fancy getting me a glass of wine

and joining me in the bath?' He covered his crotch with his hand and nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to reply but

no words would come out. She was enjoying teasing him. Sam watched as he eyed up every inch of her from her feet

upwards. He spent a little more time looking at her perfect round breasts and smiled widely. She walked slowly back to

the bathroom. He followed shortly with a bottle of sparkling wine and 2 glasses. She slid into the bath, watching Jack

getting undressed. He wasted no time in stripping down. She looked at his battlescarred body. He was stood with his

back towards her. He pulled his boxers down and kicked them off. Sam looked at the muscle tone in his body and how

tight his bum was. Her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. She really wanted to wait for them to make love,

and she secretly knew that Jack wanted to as well. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again as he turned

around to face her. _'Holy shit' _she said to herself. _'I'm looking at Jack O'Neill's cock! It's definately my lucky day!' _Jack

got in the bath staring at her again. He loved her chest. He thought she had the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever

seen. He couldnt wait to have them bouncing up and down in front of his face whilst she was riding him, screaming his

name in ecstacy. His erection was starting to grow again. He tried to control himself but he knew that Sam could already

see it so he decided to not be bothered by it. They both laughed at their reactions to seeing each other naked for the

first time. Jack took both glasses and handed one to Sam. 'To us.' they clinked their glasses and took a sip. He reached

his hand out to her and pulled her towards him. He decided it was time for the first kiss. She responded by her sliding

closer to him and reached in for a kiss. It was a long and tender moment, he stroked her face and shhe put her hand

around his neck to pull him in closer. What started out as a peck turned into a passion filled kiss. The only thing that was

missing was a firework display. Sams heart was beating ten to the dozen, her skin was tingling, her thighs were burning

and her nipples were fully erect. She pulled back just as he did for air. Jack was the first to speak.

'I know this is all new for us, so I'm going to tell you now... we don't have to do anything more than this until you're

ready too. I know you'd like to wait, I know I don't want to rush into this either. I want it to be special for both us when

we eventually make love. You just tell me when, cos I'll wait as long as you want.' A tear formed in her eye. He brushed

it away as it started to fall.'Turn around.' Sam put her glass on the side of the bath next to the candles and twisted

round in the tub. Jack put his arms around her and allowed her to lie down on his chest. She closed her eyes again. He

started stroking her arm lighty with his finger. She found this very erotic, it sent yet more tingles down her spine,

straight to between her legs. She could feel the adrenaline pumping. Sam wondered why she managed to keep her

composure during the heat of a battle, but lying in the bath with the man of her dreams her heart was in her mouth. The

sensation of his rough skinned fingers stroking her soft skin was such a turn on. She had never been treated with such

attentiveness before, she wondered if this was going to be the norm. He was aware of how much she was enjoying the

moment and insisted on teasing her further. He slid his hand past her erect nipples, prompting a shiver from Sam and

placed his hand gently on her stomach. She could feel his cock twitching on her back. She quite enjoyed the sensation,

ensuring her that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. He nestled his head on hers and kissed her forehead.

'Thank you Jack,' she whispered.

'For what?'

'For being there for me.'

'Always.'


	3. The debriefing

After a long soak in the bath, Jack left to allow Sam to have some alone time. Still in the tub she closed her eyes and

found herself reliving the moment that Jack had brushed his finger down past her nipples onto her stomach. The things

that that man made her feel this way should have been illegal. Her hand cupped her breast. She started flicking her

nipple with thumb as she slid her hand beneath the water to her stroke her clitoris. Her head fell backwards as she

increased the motions and rocked back and forth into her own hand. In her mind it was Jacks hand that was playing with

her clit and his tongue licking her nipple. Her temperature was rising, her heart beating faster ad faster as she quickened

the pace. She could feel herself being closer to climax as she continued to tease herself. A small whimper left her mouth

as she tensed up then hshuddered vigorously. She stopped slowly, her heartbeat still racing. Smiling, she pulled the plug

and got out of the bath, wrapped herself in a towel and collected her clothes as she left the room.

As she dried herself off, she could hear Jack whistling as he was cooking them a meal. It smelled wonderful, she never

knew he could cook as he always joked about most of his abilities. Perhaps that was just so when he was doing

something people would actually be surprised by how good he was. Sam took her time to get dressed, making an effort

to style her hair for once. She wasnt really one for wearing make up, the last thing on her mind being in the military was

looking like a barbie. Pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, she walked out and shut the bedroom door quietly. As she turned

the corner, she could hear music playing and Jack singing quietly to himself whilst he was preparing dinner. She

chuckled and walked into the room. Jack turned around mid melody, to find her leaning agaist the wall of the kitchen

smiling at him. He casually walked over and opened his arms, she responded by putting her arms around his neck. They

both leaned in for a kiss, and for a split second they forgot where they were.

'I love this Jack. I've never felt like this before. I feel like a school girl again!' He laughed loudly and kissed her gently on

the head.

'Same here babe. Now if madam would like take a seat at the table, dinner will be served very shortly!'

Sam walked through the kitchen and was taken back by the effort he had made to make their first proper meal together

special. They were used to ration packs and meal at the base cantine. He'd lit candles, put out wine glasses, napkins and

an ice bucket complete with the bottle they had been enjoying in the bathroom on the table.

Jack had prepared a gorgeous 3 course meal and Samantha was completely shocked at his culinary skills. For starters

was Bruschetta with Smoked Salmon and a side salad, followed by Steak with diane sauce and home made chips. Sam

had an appeptite like any soldier, but she was completely full after the main course. Jack decided it would be wise to

take a break.

'I don't know about you Sam, but I think we should skip dessert... I'm a little overcooked.' Sam chuckled.

'Sounds good. Let's sit down in the living room and talk. I think it's about time too!'

Jack held out his hand. She gladly returned the favour and led her into the living room. Sam sat down and pulled her

feet up onto the couch, leaning on the arm of the chair with a glass of wine in her hand. He sat directly opposite, slighty

more relaxed, slumping into the chair with a beer. She took a sip of wine and a deep breath.

'So...this is different...I'm glad I left Atlantis.'

'I am too. I thought about you everyday Sam, I missed seeing you everyday. It actually hurt me to see you go.'

'Me too Jack, I couldn't concentrate. I was so used to being able to turn to you for support. Not seeing you everyday was

the hardest part. Everytime someone came round the corner into my office I was expecting it to be you. It's no wonder

everytime someone came in they could tell I was disappointed I really missed you Jack.'

'Well we dont have to worry about that anymore, this is how it's going to be, for the rest of our lives. You're the one

Sam.' she started to cry. 'Come 'ere'

She went and sat next to him. Pulling her into his chest, he kissed her forehead. 'Nothing is ever going to change Sam.'

He turned her her to face his own and looked deep into her eyes. 'I love you Samantha.' She smiled. 'I love you too

Jack.' She pulled him down into a tender kiss. 'I'm tired Jack, take me to bed.' He put their drinks down and picked her

up. Sam put her hands around his neck and looked at him the entire time. He opened the door and placed her lightly on

the bed, then stood infront of her and stared lovingly. She patted the bed. 'Come lie with me Jack.'

He sat on the bed and leaned an his hand, using the other to stroke her head. 'I've waited long enough Jack.' She stood

up and pulled her jumper over her head. He slid across the bed and put his hands on her stomach. She put her hands on

his and moved them up to her bra. He sat up and slid his hands round to the back of her bra and slowly undid the clasp.

Sam shook her shoulders, allowing the straps to fall to her arms. Jack responded by using 1 finger either side to slide

the straps down, barely touching her making her skin tingle. She looked at him, giving him permission without a word

spoken. His hands slid up her stomach again, cupping her breasts. he ran his fingers across her nipples, just as he had

done in the bath just hours previously. Sams eyes shut briefly, then reopened slowly to find him standing closer to her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt. She slid it off him and touched his chest with one

finger, almost as if checking that he was real, and not another dream. She put both her hands on his chest and made

her way down to his waist, undoing his belt. Jack took his hands off her breasts and put moved his own hand to his hip

where her was resting. She slid his zip down and pulled his pants down and allowed him to step out of them. He

returned the favour, then pulled her into a gentle kiss. Sam pulled his face harder into her own. She loved the sensation

that just being kissed by him gave her, and was becoming increasingly aware of her desire developing. It was almost like

Jack knew this, sliding his hand between them as they kissed, and onto Sams wet lingerie. She didn't flinch, she didnt

stop the kiss, she simply allowed him to rub her and tease. It was just how she imagined it would feel, she was getting

chills up and down her spine. His hand moved from onto her underwear, to inside it. He spread her lips and found her clit

and started to rub it up and down. The kiss stopped as she threw her head back slowly and started groaning in approval.

She decided it was time for her to do some exploring, and ran her hand over his growing erection. She could feel it

throbbing as she caressed it, so she decided to tease him further by moving her hand down to his balls and started

rubbing them, making her way back up to his cock. Jack stopped what he was doing, and threw her onto the bed. He

ripped off her french knickers and pushed back, opening her legs as he made he kneeled on the floor. He planted soft

kisses each leg, before spreading her lips with his fingers and inserted his tongue into her tight hole. She writhed in

pleasure, groaning as he swirled his tongue, pushing it inside and out. Jack was enjoying this just as much as she was,

he was getting butterflies in his stomach. He took his tongue out and slid it up towards her clit, flicking the little bud

slowly at first, sucking it occasionally. He quickened his pace and Sam was moaning louder and panting.

'Oh Jack-oh god! Don't stop, please don't stop'

He happily obliged and ran a finger from the other hand slowly and softly along the inside of her thigh and into the hole

he had just left. She screamed as he allowed it to go deeper and back out again. She put her hands on his head to tell

him to she wanted it harder. He flicked her clit faster and took his finger out of her. He stopped and looked up at her

smiling smuggly. She looked down at him breathing heavily. 'You enjoying this baby?' She nodded rapidly. 'You'll enjoy

this more.' He said going back down on her. He continued to tease, sliding a finger back inside her, pushing inside and

out harder and faster. She groaned louder, and whimpered as he slid his finger out, and replaced it with two. She

responded with a scream and throwing back her head deeper into the bed, clenching the sheets tighter. He thrust his

fingers faster into her, feeling every inch he could reach.

'Jack, please I need you inside me' he finished the teasing and took off his boxers. She looked infront of her and was in

complete heaven. He was completely toned, his legs were so full of defintion and he had a washboard stomach. He didn't

have a six pack anymore, but it was still toned. She looked down at his erection. 'Jack you truly are blessed!' He laughed

and pounced at her. Sam lay back on the bed, looking deep into the eyes of the man of dreams. It was time to make

that dream reality.

He positioned himself between her legs, and kissed her passionately whilst he entered her. Sam threw her head back

again in ecstacy and groaned as he started sliding in and out of her. Everytime he slid out she felt like a part of her had

been taken away, and was returned when he was back inside her. She hadnt had sex for a long time, but it had never

felt like this before. This was absolute bliss, it was definately meant to be. He went deeper with every thrust, groaning a

little as he did. Sam reached down and put her hands on his butt, pulling them towards her encouranging him to get as

deep as he could. She whispered in his ear. 'Faster, Jack faster' He decided he couldnt give it to her like she wanted in

this position, so he sat up and started pounding her fast and hard with her legs over his shoulders so he could do as she

requested. Jack pushed himself inside her as much as he could, she was groaning more and more as he accomodated

her. She decided it was time to show him her wild side. Pushing him back, she stradled him and put his pulsing cock

back inside her. He countered her every move; thrusting upwards as she fell back down onto him. he reached up and

groped her breasts , rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Reaching up, he swirled his tongue over them, then put them

in his mouth and sucked them. She was moaning louder as she grinded her clit against him. He put his arm around her

waist and pulled her towards him. Licking her nipples as they bounced infront of his face, he put his legs up and thrusted

himself as fast and as hard as he could inside her. She was screaming his name as he increased his speed. She sat

upright taking the full force of his thrusts. He stopped and picked her up, turned her round and pushed her legs apart.

He bent her over the bed then entered her again, thrusting hard and fast just like she wanted it. She was shouting every

time he thrust, using language he never thought he would hear from her. His balls were slapping against her as he found

a steady rhythm that she approved of. 'I'm coming Jack, yes- fuck me- I'm coming!'

She shuddered violently as she came, but he didnt stop, he maintained the rhythm and started to feel the urge to come

himself. 'Come inside me Jack' When he heard the command, his jaw clenched and his breathing shortened. She could

feel his seed exploding in her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

'That was amazing Jack'. He rolled over and raised his head, still catching his breath.

'Only the best for you baby, only the best.' She giggled and sighed.

'I think it's time to sleep now. Lie with me.'

They got under the sheets and Sam leaned on his chest. 'I love you Jack.'

'Love you too babe. Always.' She smiled and lay on his chest. He kissed her head gently and closed his eyes.


	4. Disclosure

Sam opened her eyes and looked the clock on the side board. _'Fuck it, it's still early, go back to sleep_

Sam...' she rolled over to put her arm around his waist, yet all she felt was the bedsheet. She sat up,

holding the quilt to her naked chest. _Maybe it was a dream... _She heard music coming from the kitchen.

Sam got out of bed and looked out of the window. The view was amazing. The sunlight was bouncing off

the lake, the wind was blowing through the trees and Jack was sat on a chair in his sweatpants was the

perfect finishing touch. She couldn't believe he was hers. Nor that she was his. She put on one of his

airforce tees and made her way outside. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and

kiss her arm.

'Morning gorgeous, you sleep ok?'

'Yeah, best sleep I've had for ages...even better for waking up next to you. I still can't believe I'm here, I

keep thinking I'm still dreaming.' He pulled her down for a kiss.

'Did that feel real?' She laughed and nodded.

'So what's the plan for today?'

'Shower first, then I was thinking of inviting Daniel and Teal'c round for a barbeque, whaddya think?'

'Yeah sounds good. I can't wait to see Daniel's face when I open the door'. Jack chuckled.'I'll give them a

call in a minute' He got up and put his hand around her waist and walked back inside.

'I'm going to check my emails if thats ok?'

'Yeahsureyoubetcha! Just, no working ok?' She nodded and set up her laptop.

Jack walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, rooting the fridge to see what delights he could muster up

for a midmorning snack. He decided the strawberries he had planned for dessert yesterday were perfect. He

picked up the phone and rang Dr. Jackson and Teal'c to invite them over for the evening.

She could hear him talking to Daniel, and wondered about how obvious it would look that they were now a

couple. She laughed to herself quietly. Due to Jack being her commanding officer, a personal relationship

was not possible, but now he worked in Washington and she was no longer under his command, they could

finally be Jack & Samantha, and not General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. _'Oh, this is going to be fun...'_ She

secretly worked on the paper she was writing in her very rare spare time.

Sam heard Jack put down the phone, then walked towards her with a bowl filled with strawberries. She

quickly closed her laptop and kissed him as he leant down whilst placing the bowl infront of her. 'We'll need

to get some groceries, you wanna stay here?'

'No I'll come with you, theres a few things I'd like to get too.' He nodded and continued to eat breakfast. He

still couldn't believe his luck. Even the way she ate her strawberries was turning him on. Sam secretly knew

and continued her seduction over the dinner table, licking and sucking the strawberry, moaning quietly.

Jack shook his head and walked off smiling. Sam laughed and walked towards the bedroom to change.

She couldn't wait to see the local town. She imagined it would be a small, quiet town where everyone knew

each other. And she wasn't wrong. Everyone passing them as they walked hand in hand through the street

either waved at Jack or started whispering as to who his mystery woman was.

They walked down what Sam figured was the high street. There was a little cafe on the corner, with a green

grocer and a bakery next to it. On the other side of the street was a pharmacy, a bookstore a newsagent

and a butchers. Jack seemed to be very popular with the older ladies in the town. She could imagine him

carrying their shopping to their cars. She loved that there was only a few shops on the street and how

eveyone stopped to say hello to each other, it reminded her of being offworld in the remote slightly

primitive villages they often encountered. _I am definately going to be abe to get used to this... _She noticed

an older couple chatting to Jack and looking over in her general direction.

'Sam honey, come over here I want you to meet someone!' She smiled and jogged over.

'Honey this is Esther and George, they're the owners of the butchers across the road. And they do pretty

good steaks too!'

'So this is Samantha is it? We've heard a lot about you!'

'All bad I hope! Nice to meet you,' she shook their hands and smiled at Jack.

'So Jack,' George started.'I take it you want some meat?' Jack nodded. 'You go on over and tell Jimmy to

give you some of the best cuts I've got, and give you some extra goodies.'

Jack laughed and shook his hand as they said goodbye.

Jack finished the last of the prep for the barbeque whilst Sam got herself changed. She decided to opt for a

white flowy blouse, and a pair of beige linen pants and a pair of sandals. She heard a knock on the door and

started giggling. 'I'll get it Jack!'

She walked slowly to the door and opened it, popping her head around the door.

'Hey Daniel, Teal'c! Come on in, the party has already started.' She giggled. Daniel looked very confused,

and Teal'c looked like he knew there was an ulterior motive for her being there before them.

'Uh hey Sam, welcome back by the way, sorry to hear about Atlantis. I know you loved it there.'

She waved her hand 'Don't worry it's fine, I have more challenging conquests to come I can see it. Anyone

want a beer?'

'Got them,' Jack shouted as he came from the kitchen carrying two bottles for his new guests. As he

handed them to them, he put his arm around Sams waist and pulled her towards him. She turned round at

him and smiled as he kissed her cheek. Daniel almost dropped his beer in shock. Sam just laughed.

'Oh Daniel, don't look so shocked. Stranger things have happened!' she chuckled.

'So I guess you two have finally come to your senses then?' Sam just smiled widely as Teal'c raised his

eyebrow, smiled and bowed his head in usual Teal'c manner.

'So, who's for some charred meat?!'


End file.
